


No Place Like

by eerian_sadow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose comes home for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like

**Author's Note:**

> written for the July 28, 2014 challenge week at fic_promptly.
> 
> filling this lonely prompt: Doctor Who, Nine/Rose with Jackie, "Look how much she's grown since I saw her last!"

"Oh my God, look at you!" Jackie pulled her daughter into a tight hug, one that Rose was equally enthusiastic in returning. "You're taller than me now! What'd he do, give you some growth hormone?"

The Doctor drew himself up indignantly, ready to defend his honor but Rose just laughed and shook her head.

"No, mum. It's the shoes, see?" She turned her foot out so that Jackie could see her heeled boots. "I found them at a shop in Cardiff."

"Cardiff? What's in Cardiff?"

"Nothing much," The Doctor replied. "Just a temporal anomoly that I like to keep my eye on."

"That's better than those flaming lizard things you found last time, I suppose." Jackie frowned and looked back at Rose. "My God, you've gotten bigger in the chest, too! You're not preggers are you?"

Rose went pale and looked at the Doctor in a panic. He shook his head. "Even if we wanted to, humans and Time Lords aren't compatible."

"Well that's good to know. Least I don't have to worry about you turning up on my doorstep and calling me gran someday." The elder Tyler woman turned away and walked toward the kitchen. "Do you want some tea? I wish you'd told me you were coming; I'd've made sure to have some of those biscuits you like."

"Yeah, mum, tea would be great." The younger Tyler reached a hand out to the Doctor. "Real sugar for the Doctor. He doesn't like that artifical stuff Mickey keeps leaving here."

The Doctor took her hand and gripped it tightly. "The things I put up with for you, Rose Tyler."

"Admit it, you kind of like her."

"I don't have to admit to anything. Except that she does make a good cup of tea."


End file.
